


Just a Kiss

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sokka never kisses her under a full moon.





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

Sokka never kisses her under a full moon. Suki allows him to wander off, because he needs the privacy to grieve. She learns that staying awake, waiting for him is pointless, because he wanders all night long. 

“You better be careful out there,” she warns, though her tone is light, “Do you have everything you need?” 

They're older now. Long distances are becoming more and more difficult, and he no longer fights her about using a cane. 

“I have everything, which includes all the extra you and Katara stuffed into my pack.” 

He squeezes her hand, but doesn't kiss her.


End file.
